


Instincts

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Poltergeist: The Legacy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 01:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick’s instincts have never steered him wrong.  </p><p>Written for the Kissing a Fool comment challenge for the prompt surprises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instincts

Rachel leaned over his shoulder as she read from the computer screen. Her hair brushed against Nick’s cheek, soft and silky. Her perfume filled his senses, something flowery he’d come to associate with only her. Nick resisted the urge to turn his head just a bit to bury his face in her hair. 

It was getting harder and harder to ignore just how much Rachel affected him. He’d become fascinated by the graceful way her hands moved when she was making a point. Or how she always smelled so good all the time. Not to mention how she always seemed to be touching him, whether tending to his injuries or just as she brushed by him. 

He wanted her. Badly. 

She shifted to get a better look at the screen, one arm resting on the back of his chair to steady herself. Her breasts were now pressed firmly against his shoulder and arm. He could feel the heat of her body seeping into his, all his senses heightened and focused solely on her rather than the computer. 

“Nick, did you hear what I said?” 

Rachel turned to look at him, their faces only inches apart. Instead of answering her, Nick reached out and hauled her down into his arms. She squeaked, eyes wide in surprise as she ended up sprawled in his lap. 

He didn’t give her time to think or question him. He just slanted his mouth over hers and kissed her hard. 

Rachel froze for a long moment, just long enough for Nick to start to come to his senses. Then she sighed, relaxing into him, her mouth opening under his and her hand coming up to pull him closer. 

Some days it really paid off to just go with his instincts.


End file.
